No estoy hecho para esto
by AlhenaSmile
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños para ChosOuterGod.Zaghalot, del foro I'm Sherlocked. Podía soportar la idea de que esa "cosa" acaparase el espacio dedicado a sus experimentos, necesitase atención permanente e incluso que se pasase las noche llorando... pero que acaparase a John era inadmisible. John era suyo, solo suyo.


¡Muy buenas a todos y todas! Este es un regalo para un miembro del foro **I'm Sherlocked**. Esta historia me hace especial ilusión porque la idea que me dieron era un Parent!lock y no se a vosotros, pero a mi me da ternura pensar en John y Sherlock cuidando de un bebé (pobre niño criado por esos dos xD) y como no, voy a irme al bebé canon del Johnlock, espero que no os importe :3

Te digo lo mismo que para todos los cumpleañeros, siento no haberte podido traer a Benedict y Martin, últimamente están muy ocupados y no parecían muy receptivos ante la idea de que un grupo de locas les obligasen a meterse en una tarta gigante, ¡qué se le va a hacer! :(

Y a todos los demás, como siempre... ¡gracias por pasaros y espero que os guste! :D

**Disclaimers:** Sherlock Holmes, sus aventuras y los personajes de sus novelas no me pertenecen (ya me gustaría) si no que son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La imagen del avatar tampoco es mía, pertenece a la artista _Reapersun_

* * *

**No estoy hecho para esto.**

- Si estás aquí es porque John lo quiso, yo no tenía especial entusiasmo en que vinieras.

Sherlock estaba de rodillas e inclinado sobre un moisés de color crema en el centro del salón de su piso del 221B de la calle Baker. Dentro del moisés, un bebé de apenas pocos semanas chupaba su pequeño puño con su boquita sin dientes mientras miraba en todas direcciones, como intentando descubrir lo que le rodeaba y ajeno que lo que le decía el adulto junto a él.

- En mi opinión, solo vas a traer problemas. Entre nosotros, digo. Yo no soy muy cariñoso, ni soy atento siquiera, y John sí lo es. A mi no me molesta que te pases la noche llorando porque quieras comer, que te cojan en brazos o porque te tengan que limpiar tus necesidades -que dicho sea de paso, cosa que nunca voy a hacer- porque yo me paso también muchas noches despierto. Pero que yo no sea el que se ocupa de ti la mayor parte del tiempo, que sea John, significa que ya no pasa tiempo conmigo... ¡no es justo! A mi me ha costado cinco años acercarme a él y llegas tú, con tus ojos llorosos, babas, biberones, ropa suave y con olor a limpio, ¡y te lo ganas en menos de dieciséis días! He tardado mucho en entender a John, nos ha valido muchas discusiones estúpidas, volver a dormir en mi habitación, ir a buscarlo a casa de su hermana porque se había enfadado conmigo, y no entiendo porqué y tú, que ni tan siquiera sabes hablar -qué digo, ni tan siquiera sabes contolar tus propios esfínteres- has tardado tan poco... si John me dejara experimentar contigo, ya lo hubiera averiguado...

Hacía dieciséis días que John y Sherlock, sobre todo por la insistencia del primero, habían conseguido algo por lo que el doctor llevaba luchando dos años, después estar con un relación con el detective por tres. Había llamado de la agencia de adopción diciéndoles que habían encontrado el bebé que se adaptaba a sus condiciones -varón, recién nacido, adopción completa, inglés-. Poco tiempo le faltó a John para llamar histérico a Sherlock, que en ese momento estaba en Bart's, y que fuese lo más rápido posible al St. Mary's Hospital y se encontrase con él, que ya había nacido _su_ hijo. Suyo.

* * *

Cuando llegaron allí, fueron directamente a la zona de neonatos, donde la fila de cunas mostraba bebés con solo horas de vida frente a un cristal. Allí había cuatro personas mirando cada uno a su correspondiente bebé y una quinta, la mujer que les_ examinó_ en la agencia. Ella se les acercó y les dijo que al día siguiente podrían llevarse al niño, que necesitaba su nombre y la firma de ambos para poder archivar el caso y llevar un seguimiento del mismo. Que iría a visitarles a su casa semanalmente hasta los tres primeros meses de vida del niño, luego mes a mes hasta los dos años y por último ya las visitan serían más esporádicas, año a año. Y que cualquier cosa que necesitasen, estaba disponible para ellos 24 horas al día. Después de eso, desapareció por el pasillo y una enfermera por detrás del cristal se les acercó con un pequeño bulto envuelto en una pequeña manta. Sherlock no creía como una _cosa_ tan arrugada, rosada y con esa mueca de desagrado en sus pequeñas facciones podía hacer que a John casi le brillaran los ojos.

Esa noche, el doctor apenas pudo dormir, por lo que ambos se sentaron en el salón, John mirando fijamente a Sherlock mientras este tocaba el violín. Cuando dieron las 8 de la mañana, se ducharon por turnos, se vistieron, John tomó una taza de café -alegando que no le cabía nada más en el estómago de los nervios- y salieron para el St. Mary's. John tuvo las manos temblorosas todo el camino, por lo que Sherlock le dio la suya, entrelazando los dedos. Mantuvieron las manos unidas hasta el mismo momento en el que pusieron al pequeño bebé en brazos de John. Su sonrisa cuando vio a esa pequeña _cosa_ mirándole fijamente fue una imagen que Sherlock guardó en un rincón especial de su memoria, ese solamente dedicado a John Watson. Y ahora también al pequeño bebé que vivía con ellos.

John llegaba de la farmacia, de comprar pañales, cremas, talco y leche especial cuando oyó a Sherlock hablando con _su _hijo. Tuvo un poco de miedo a la hora de dejar al bebé a solas en con el detective, no iba a mentir, pero iba a tardar poco y Sherlock estaba poco interesado en el niño, ya era hora de que asumiera su responsabilidad.

Eso le molestaba, la verdad. Como su pareja, le hubiera gustado que Sherlock participase un poco más en el proceso de la paternidad y de adopción de su hijo, pero parecía que hasta en eso seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Guardaba la esperanza de que mostrase un poco de entusiasmo pero qué narices _Sherlock siempre será Sherlock_. Cuando propuso la idea de adoptar un niño, él solo se encogió de hombros y le contestó a John que si eso era lo que él quería, que perfecto.

Se quedó parado en mitad de la escalera, escuchando atentamente. Le hacía gracia comprobar como Sherlock hablaba con el bebé como si fuese un adulto, o como si este le fuese a contestar. Que una de las mentes más brillantes del mundo hiciese eso sin cuestionarse lo ridículo que le hacía parecer era divertido. Se quedó congelado en mitad de la escalera y las articulaciones rígidas cuando oyó a Sherlock decir:

-_... y no entiendo porqué tú, que ni tan siquiera sabes hablar -qué digo, ni tan siquiera sabes controlar tus propios esfínteres- has tardado tan poco... si John me dejara experimentar contigo, ya lo hubiera averiguado..._

John se asustó de tal manera con esa posibilidad que corrió escalones arriba el tramo de escalera que quedaba. Cuando entró en el salón, le sorprendió ver a Sherlock inclinado sobre el moisés, con los brazos dentro de la cuna, en posición de coger al bebé. John no dijo nada, lo miró y continuó hacia la cocina. Le había sorprendido sobremanera el hecho de que el detective quisiese coger al bebé, era la primera vez que lo intentaba desde que llegó a casa, y ahora que estaba él en casa, lo cogería sin el miedo de John de que fuera para hacer alguna locura con el niño. Dejando tranquilamente las cosas en la mesa de la cocina -por fin, libre de experimentos y _trozos_ de cosas desagradables-, fue colocando una a una en el estante dedicado a las cosas del bebé. Diez minutos después volvió al salón, donde Sherlock seguía en esa posición de querer coger al bebé, sin llegar a hacerlo. John entendía qué podría ser lo que pasaba por la mente del detective. _Dios me libre._

Con una soltura debida a la práctica, John se adelantó a Sherlock y cogió al bebé de la cuna. Éste se removió un poco -parecía que se estaba quedando dormido-, pero al cercarle el dedo a la manita, se lo agarró con fuerza y soltó un pequeño gorgorito de felicidad cuando John frotó su nariz por toda su carita.

El doctor soltó una carcajada cuando se volteó a ver la cara de animadversión de Sherlock. Se veía a la legua que tenía _celos_. Espera, ¿celos?. Sherlock Holmes no podía tener celos de un bebé y menos de su propio hijo, ¡era absurdo!

- ¿Te pasa algo, Sherlock?

- Nada, ahí te dejo con _tú_ hijo. Yo me voy al Bart's a terminar un experimento.

Los celos y el resentimiento en la voz de Sherlock eran graciosos, adorables, _tiernos_ incluso. Parecía el hijo mayor necesitado de atención al ver que sus padres están dedicados al hermanito pequeño recién llegado a casa. Decidió que no iba a torturar más su pareja. Dejó al pequeño otra vez en la cuna y se acercó a Sherlock, que iba de camino a la habitación que compartían. Le abrazó por la espalda y hundió la nariz en su cuello.

- ¿Porqué no te quedas y pasamos el rato juntos?

- ¿Con "juntos" te refieres a ti y a mi o también incluirás al niño?

- Por supuesto, Sherlock. Cuando me refiero a _nosotros_, él también está incluido. Ahora somos una familia y tenemos que pensar en él como parte indispensable de ella. Además, hasta que no crezca un poco, tiene que estar siempre con nosotros. No hemos adoptado un bebé para tener que pedirle a los demás que nos lo cuiden.

- Solo espero que el tiempo pase rápido. O eso, o será el niño el que tenga que adaptarse. No voy a cambiar mi forma de ver la vida por él, y mi relación contigo menos. - tras eso, dio un breve beso en los labios al doctor y miró de reojo la cuna.

Con paso digno, se dio la vuelta y se encerró en el cuarto, seguramente para vestirse. John dio un suspiro y se acercó otra vez al moisés. Cogiendo de nuevo al bebé, que ya se había dormido, le arrulló un poco y le envolvió en una manta mientras lo tenía en brazos. Luego se sentó en el sillón de Sherlock y le susurró a su hijo:

- Y ese, Hamish, es tu padre. Parece que le da igual que estés aquí o incluso le moleste el como has cambiado nuestras vidas, pero ya te digo yo que a pesar de verse celoso porque ahora invierto la mayor parte de mi tiempo en ti, en el fondo está muy orgulloso de tenerte con nosotros. ¿Y sabes como lo sé? Pues porque fue él el que te nombró así, y aunque crea que no lo se, fue el que aceleró el proceso de adopción llamando a tu tío Mycroft. Eso me dice que a pesar de todo lo que te diga, te quiere igual o incluso más que yo, pero es tan orgulloso, que tardará un tiempo en decirlo o hasta en darse cuenta de ello.

* * *

¡Pues ya está! Me gusta como me ha quedado a pesar de que es la primera vez que escribo un Paren!lock y todo ha quedado demasiado... _rosa._ Soy la primera de todas a las que le gustan las cosas de color de rosa, pero hasta yo he de decir que quizá me he pasado _un poquito_ ^^U

A mi parecer, John se ve más bien como una _mamá_ en esta historia, pero me parece tan tierno comportándose así y haciéndole carantoñas al pequeño Hamish que me dije: _"¿porqué no?"_, y así se quedó.

También e intentado darle un poco de veracidad a la historia, informándome de los pasos que se siguen después de una adopción en Inglaterra, viendo que ya son posible las uniones civiles (aún no se lo llama "matrimonio", pero por lo visto es un proyecto de ley para 2015), así como el derecho a la adopción igualitaria, conjunta, técnicas de reproducción asistida y adopción subrogada, y por lo visto el seguimiento legal y las visitas de profesionales de las agencias a las casas de las personas que deciden adoptar se hacen para cualquier tipo de adopción. De todas formas, si veis alguna cosa que os haga dudar de esto y en lo que me pueda haber equivocado, hacérmelo saber, gracias :D

De nuevo, , feliz cumpleaños, pásalo bien y que cumplas muuuuuchos más :3

¡Y a los que lean, muchas gracias y nos vemos en la próxima historia!, ¡besos! :D


End file.
